legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivoche Tarkin
Rivoche Tarkin was the niece of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, and a deep-cover agent for Alliance Intelligence. She was the wife of historian Voren Na'al. Biography Rivoche was the daughter of Brigadier Gideon Tarkin. She lived a life of privilege until her father was killed in the Erhynradd Mutiny in 5 BBY. Upon his death, she was offered a home in the estate of her uncle, Grand Moff Tarkin. Resenting the fact that she had lost her father, she threw a series of spoiled tantrums until Tarkin "relocated" a friendly servant girl and her family to a prison asteroid, sending Rivoche a message that was all too clear, and also teaching her that the world around her was cruel and dangerous. Rivoche was soon sent to exclusive preparatory academy on the planet Clær, where she continued to attend the social events that were expected of a young woman of her status; however, her faith in the policies of her uncle and the New Order that he supported wavered more and more. Her questioning only increased when she began meeting others at these functions that secretly despised the Empire, including a young Imperial Academy cadet named Biggs Darklighter. At her debutante cotillion, a CompForce cadet offhandedly mentioned an upcoming strike against Duros insurgents within the Duros Allied Army. Knowing that Darklighter had "questionable" friends, she passed the information to him; to her surprise, the insurgents were extracted and the CompForce assault failed, thanks to her information. Ecstatic about her success, she began actively spying for the Rebel Alliance, and Biggs put her in contact with other Alliance personnel, including young reporter-turned-historian Voren Na'al. To facilitate her spying, she had her poison detecting brooch (a common fixture among the scheming courtiers of the Imperial court) modified to hold a tiny, undetectable holorecorder. Rivoche soon proved herself to be one of Alliance Intelligence's most successful deep cover spies, providing information that led to the evacuation of an Alliance base on New Cylimba, saving it from an Imperial massacre. Her wealth, connections, and fashion sense put her in constant demand at important social events. She was being courted by more than a dozen high-ranking Imperials at any one time until finally, following the death of her uncle aboard the Death Star, she was to be formally engaged to Vastin Caglio, eldest son of Moff Jamson Caglio of Bormea Sector. Only Na'al, General Airen Cracken, and a handful of Alliance Intelligence agents were aware of her new loyalties, for fear that if knowledge of her identity as the niece of a hated and feared Imperial became more widespread it would lead to problematic repercussions within the Rebellion. Just prior to her engagement party to Caglio on Corulag, the Empire uncovered evidence of a deep cover operative in the form of highly encrypted datafiles, and Emperor Palpatine considered locating this operative of paramount importance. Darth Vader, having just been given the Executor and the responsibility of locating the new Rebel base, was unable to personally attend to this, so he recommended Sollaine, the new head of the Imperial Security Bureau, for the task. Alliance Intelligence also became aware that evidence had fallen into the hands of the Empire, so General Cracken assigned Cryle Cavv and Quillin Arkell to extract her. Cavv and Arkell arrived at Corulag to discover a plethora of Imperial ships, all present for the party. Cavv and Arkell, who were flying under forged ship datawork identifying their ship as belonging to an Imperial noble, were given an automated invitation to the party, which allowed them to get to Rivoche relatively unhindered. Unfortunately, Sollaine and a squad of Storm Commandos arrived before they could leave, though a package of thermite killed the Commandos and gave Rivoche and her rescuers a chance to escape. When they realized that returning to their ship was out of the question, they proceeded to the Royal Galaxy Hotel, the tallest building in Curamelle, so that Cavv's droid could fly their ship to them and pick them up. The group fought a battle against ten-to-one odds against bounty hunters hired by Sollaine from Coreguard Security Services before being picked up by R2-RC. Rivoche and the rescue team fled the planet, Sollaine's forces in hot pursuit, but managed to escape to hyperspace when Darth Vader, a rival of Sollaine, unexpectedly arrived insystem aboard the Executor. Personality and Traits While she personally hated the Empire and its policies, she never allowed anyone to disparage her uncle in her presence, citing that, after all, he was still family Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs